1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a system and a computer program product for monitoring golf putting. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, a device and a computer program product for determining golf putting characteristics while playing the game of golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The best chance for a golfer to sink a putt is to line the putt up properly and strike the ball in the middle of the putter face with the putter face square to the target line. Small deviations, such as not striking the ball in the center of the putter face, or slightly opening or closing the putter face results in the ball traveling off-line or traveling too short or too long a distance. A key to good golf is to learn to use the putter.
A variety of mechanical and optical technologies to improve putting, as well as driving, are available for the golfer. One technique utilizes a golf club that is designed with movable pins on the head of the club. By the displacement of the set of movable pins located on the head of the club a physical impression of the ball contact after a stroke is given and the properties of the contact such as primary position and uniformity are evident. However, The presence of the pins is invasive since they may affect the golf putting.
Optical technologies based on LED sensors and CCD or CMOS cameras have been employed for the purpose of teaching a golf stroke. For example, one technique implements IR cameras to record a golfer's swing which may be viewed and analyzed in playback. Another technique implements a dual camera for imaging golf club head movement prior to, at, and after impact of the golf club head. The speed, direction and orientation of the golf club may be determined by use of an integrated computer to analyze the images. Another technique implements a set of cameras that are triggered by motion of a golf ball and take images of the golf ball that can be used to measure the motion of a golf ball. Other techniques implement sensors that detect golf club path or golf club head speed, angle and contact positions to determine the speed, direction and orientation of the golf club.
Virtual reality technology is being employed in sports training systems to analyze the speed, direction and orientation of the golf club. In general these training systems employ a variety of cameras and rely on computer analysis of the image data that is presented in scenes of a virtual golf course to measure ball movement and to sense golf head properties. In general, the current technologies available rely on devices that require set-up and alignment and, as such, provide information on golf stroke characteristics separate from the actual playing of golf.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device to monitor golf stroke characteristics. There is a further need for the device to monitor golf stroke characteristics while playing the game of golf. There is a need for the device to be integrated into the putter for the purpose of monitoring the putting stroke while playing the game of golf. There is a need for the device to operate in a free standing mode and separate from the golf club.